


can't wish on a star (if you can't speak)

by Blueberries (Blueberries_Pen)



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [17]
Category: DCU
Genre: Blackmail, Jaw Dislocation, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Slave, Noncontober 2020, Whumptober 2020, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberries_Pen/pseuds/Blueberries
Summary: Even so, Robin had hoped.Hoped to be rescued. Hoped to be out. Hoped to be free.That wasn't what happened.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947430
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	can't wish on a star (if you can't speak)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17:   
> Kinktober: Master/slave   
> Noncontober: Forced blowjob  
> Whumptober: Blackmail

“On your knees, boy,” Slade purrs, voice sharp and mocking. He’s already opening his belt, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

Robin knows what Slade wants. Has known it for a while, felt Slade’s gaze linger. Always watching him a bit too long, touches and brushes of skin against skin lasting an eternity. Slade knows he knows, too. Knows it in the quickening of his heartbeat whenever he pins him to the floor, in the tensing of muscles when he waits a tad too long within his cell, in the freezing of breath when Slade’s breath burns into him.

Even so, Robin had  _ hoped.  _

Hoped to be rescued. Hoped to be out. Hoped to be  _ free,  _ before it could happen.

Instead, with the orange glow of the screen lighting up everything ominously, he sinks to his knees, mute and stricken and  _ regretting.  _ He should have behaved better. Shouldn’t have tried to run. Should have picked up the gun. Should have would have could  _ have - _

“Please,” the whisper escaping him unbidden. “Master,  _ please.”  _ He can’t - not like _this_ -

Slade just laughs. “You do whatever I want you to, boy. I  _ own  _ you. How many times do you need to be reminded before it sticks, hm? Or do you just want some of your friends to drop dead, hm?”

Robin can’t speak, throat clogged and bile threatening to crawl up his mouth. He wondered why Slade hadn’t given him food that morning, or the night before. His hands curl.

“You know how to do this?” Slade asks lazily, cock in hand, carelessly stroking it. “Or do I need to dislocate your jaw first, hm? If you try to fucking bite I’ll leave you with a broken jaw, boy.”

He flinches. “I don’t- I won’t-”

“Shh,” Slade says, gently cupping Robin’s cheeks. “Open your mouth.”

His nails dig into his palm, but his eyes flicker. Look at that orange screen. At Slade’s face, patient and waiting because he  _ knows  _ Robin has no choice but to obey. He blinks, hopes for oblivion to take over, for a miracle, for a shooting star, for  _ anything _ to save him,  and when he sees Slade is still there - 

He opens his mouth. 

Slade smiles. “Good boy,” he purrs, sliding in his thumbs. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

Robin is already suppressing the urge to gag, feeling the pads of the thumbs slide along the inner side of his cheek. His heart pounds. What kind of shitty hero is he, letting his enemy make him so  _ vulnerable?  _ Slade’s fingers press into bone, gentle pressure pushing up  _ up up _ , pain and pressure building until -

_ Crack! _

Robin can’t bite back the scream that leaves him at the sudden burst of pain, nor the tears that follow. He tries to stop, he doesn’t want to be  _ weak,  _ but Slade is going to - is going  _ to -  _

He’s supposed to do it with someone  _ special.  _ With someone he  _ loves.  _ With -

“Don’t cry, pet,” Slade croons, pushing the head of his cock inside Robin’s open mouth, already hard. “No need to be sad - we’re only getting started.”

As his mouth is filled and stretched around a thick shaft of flesh, pushing into him and making him gag and only eliciting more and more tears, Robin stares up at his master - this  _ monster  _ that seems intent on chasing him and tearing away and taking pieces of him to feast upon, and wonders, numbly, horror clinging to him like a heavy blanket, when Slade will finally just  _ stop.  _

If he’ll ever be  _ satisfied. _

More than Slade’s mercurial temper, more than every bruise and cut inflicted on his body, more than the cock pushing into his throat and silencing him - 

\- he’s afraid the answer is  _ never. _

**Author's Note:**

> finally caught up ;w;


End file.
